A Boy, a Girl, Another Girl, And Two Men
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Nnoitra and Halibel realize something about themselves they never expected. How will Aizen and Gin react to this? What will they do? Sequel to Four Men and Their Stories. Rated M because of strong, maybe not extreme, sexual scenes in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Love and Hate

I was starting to notice her more. I noticed the cold look in her eyes when she looked my way. I noticed the hate and malice she used to address me. Hell, I even noticed the way she scoffed at the sound of my name. And I thought to myself, she totally has the hots for me. Halibel loved me.

Hueco Mundo was the awesome world we the Espada lived on. It was one big desert complete with sand and bone twig trees. And to top that off, a big moon surrounded by black sky. Ah, my world. Tch, enough of that though, I'm not no nature guy. I was busy listening to Tesla go on about something. I don't know, I stopped listening to him a while ago. I think he was reminding me about Neliel. Two words to describe Neliel. Pain. In. My. Ass. Wait…was that two? Yeah, I'm sure it was. Anyway, I think Tesla was trying to shoot me down from women and be a fag like him, Luppi, Szayel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, the list could go on forever, so I will stop. Eh, I hated the thought of being gay even for a second. It gave me chills. No, I already had a gal picked out. All I needed to do was ring her up and walk out of the store. I smiled a grin that covered the whole bottom of my face. Oh yea. Tesla waved his arms to get my attention again. I am so bored listening to this little wimp. So I stop his jabbering with my axe. I didn't kill him (if I kill him, who will do all of my work?) I put my axe to his neck.

"Shut the hell up, Tesla. Geez, you talk too much."

"But master, I don't like this one bit! She of all persons!"

"I said shut the hell up!" I said putting my axe into his neck more. He finally shut up. Ah, peace. That didn't last long.

"Nnoitra."

Her icy, voice sent a good chill down my spine. It tingled me down to…places. I looked at her. Blonde hair, tanned skin, green eyes, boobs and hips showing. Oh yea, she was a woman who wasn't afraid to show her body. I think I was staring to stare because she ran over to me and slapped me hard across the face. I fell off balance too. I was sitting on a log in the lighted dome, and she hit me off of it. A woman who could hit! Wasn't I a lucky beast? I knew she was just putting on a show of course. She loved me just as much as I loved her, and that a lot right now. I smiled at her. Her eyes widen for a split second.

"Did you need something? Or were you looking for someone?" I narrow my eyes and grin wider. She looks away.

"I simply came to remind you of all the work you still haven't done. That is all."

"I love working girls." I said out loud, unaware. She stared daggers right at me; I felt like I was dying.

"What was that?" She said coldly as can be. I cough several times trying to get a hold of myself.

"Nothing, I said nothing at all."

She drops her glare and turns away. I can't help but notice the swing in her hips. Shake that thing, yes. I look down as she looks back. Damn it! It was like she had some kind of Nnoitra sense. I guess I should consider myself lucky. At least she cares enough to stomp on my balls. Neliel never did that, but then again, she had more honor than that. Oh please. What a fucking prick. Tesla took my arms and helped me up, and yea. I felt him grind on me. I shoved him away.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. I saw the hurt in his eyes. What? You gonna' cry you little bitch!

"But sir, master, I thought you were hurt."

"What have I told you millions of times!? Huh?"

"You told me to stop fondling you in your sleep…"

"What??"

"Nothing." He said quickly with shifty eyes.

"Uh…No! I've told you that I am the strongest Espada!"

"I thought Starrk…"

I grab him by his collar and pull him to me. I love my long arms.

"What were you about to say, brat?"

Tesla said nothing. His face started a blush. His whole face turned red and he passed out. Damn gay bitch. I drop him. He'll wake up later. I had other stuff to do. Mainly, nap. First, I wanted some food. I made my way to the kitchen.

I open the door. No one's in the kitchen. Good, I don't have to hear any talk. I stroll in having to duck under the door frame. I didn't understand why they made all of the doors tall enough for me _except_ this one. It was retarded. I mean, stupid. I know some people get all mad if people us the word retarded. Lighten up, god. I open the fridge. There is no food. Wasn't it Ulquiorra's job to keep the fridge stocked?? Now we had a problem. I was angry. I kicked the fridge denting it horribly. I found Ulquiorra walking through the hall next to Grimmjow. They were tossing insults back and forth at each other. It seemed that Ulquiorra was winning. Grimmjow kept getting stumped.

"ULQUIORRA!!" I yelled. He turned in that annoying way of his with that stupid emotionless face of his. I sneer.

"*Sigh*, is there a _problem_, Nnoitra?"

"Yeah, there's a fucking problem! Aren't you the one who's supposed to keep the fucking fridge stocked with some fucking food?"

"You haven't been aware. Halibel wanted that job. So I let her have it."

"What the fuck!?"

"Don't get so mad over nothing, idiot." Grimmjow sneered at me. I guess he maybe hasn't forgiven me for the whole 'hurry up and die. it's my turn to fight with the soul reaper.' Whoo, I did _not_ expect him to finish off the soul reaper at the sound of that insult. That's what happens when the little kitty gets mad. I purred. Grimmjow looked at me.

"Was that supposed to be a crack you cross-dressing son of a bitch!?"

"Don't be such a little bitch about it."

"You are a no good dirty mother-"

"I'm going to stop this pointless argument right there. Nnoitra, will you stop complaining and just see Halibel about it."

I stammered. I needed an excuse to get out of having to see her. I mean, she just tried to kill me with her reiatsu. If I really pissed her off, she probably would kill me, flatten the body, and set it on fire. I shuddered. Grimmjow laughed at me.

"Nnoitra's scared of some girl. What a pussy."

"Hey! Shut up!" I snapped at him. He smiled and walked away. Ulquiorra shook his head and went the other. He stopped.

"Halibel is in the library. I suggest you go see her if you want any food."

I groaned. I was going to have to face her again. It sent my heart racing. Ooh, the danger. The passion as we looked straight onto one another's eyes. The texture of her on mine. I shook my head. Don't get ahead of yourself Nnoitra. You had to play her into it. Yeeeeessss, play her into it. Another smile made its way onto my face. Ulquiorra shook his head and left going the way he just came.

You know, it's really hard to find a fucking library when you don't even know where the hell it is. We didn't have GPS systems either, so I had to try to find the damn place myself. I had to ask, ugh the shame, three different people. Not only that, I ended up in the lighted dome twice. Where the hell was I going? And then I found it. It was down the same hall as the kitchen. I opened the door. She was still in the room, but she seemed softer somehow. She was picking books off the shelf looking at each one before she set it back. She finally picked out a book and sat in a chair with a cup of tea at her side. For once…for once she looked civilized. Should I go in?

"Nnoitra, come in if you're coming in." She said in a cool, calm way. Was she on chill pills? The fact that she was being…calm freaked me out. She looked this way the icy stare I loved so much. I smiled. That was better. I walked in and kneeled beside her.

"Whatcha' readin'?"

"I don't think you would understand it."

"What? I can understand books!"

She handed me the book. I look at the words and try to understand them. Someone please tell me what these words mean? I mean, chronic? Hierarchy? Epidermis? What was this? She snatched the book out of my long hands.

"See? No understanding. Just an idiotic boy."

Hey. Idiot I could stand, but boy? I had a name, Nnoitra Jiruga. She kept her eyes on the book. I stared at her. Why was I in here? My stomach roared. Halibel almost dropped her book, she looked at me hatefully.

"What? I get hungry…"

"Then go eat." She said trying to find her page.

"There is nothing to eat."

"What? I just stocked the fridge an hour ago."

"There's no food. Maybe you should do a better job, Ms. Tres." Did I just say that out loud!? I had a habit of doing that around her. This was the second time I had done it. She slammed the book closed and looked at me with such a strong hate, I was losing my breath again. Was I going to die here? I could feel my breath getting lighter and lighter. The library door came open again; Halibel turned around and minded her own business. Tesla came over and grabbed me.

"Master! Are you alright?"

"Can't….breathe……..well……"

Tesla slung my arm over his shoulder and dragged me. It must have been hard seeing how I was much taller than him. I think my boots were scratching the floor. I didn't care. I was trying to catch my breath. I should have known this shit was going to happen! I should have known! If I died at the hands of that…that _girl_, that would be more of a disgrace than being killed by Tesla! Tesla dragged me all the way to my room and helped me on the bed. I kicked him back. My boot pierced his gut. He was bleeding. Oh well.

"Get out of here!" I yell. Tesla looked away sad.

"Uh…yes. Sir." He left the room. I put my arms under my head and stared at the ceiling. I didn't see the ceiling. I saw Halibel. What was it about her that got me so fired up? Here she had just tried to kill me not once but twice in one day, and all I could think about was how hot she was. Was there something wrong with me? Shouldn't I have known better than to love women? Women who were stronger than me? Women with the number three? Women…women who made me feel good. I frowned. I knew I loved Halibel, I did. I wanted to know why. What was the reason? There was no…logic, yeah that's the word! There was no logic behind the whole thing. I sighed. Just fucking great.


	2. Love

I was not in with that fool Nnoitra. He was such a pig. He was a boy, a mere child. How could one person be so damn annoying? It irritated me. I was the tres Espada. I couldn't, no, wouldn't be made the woman of someone who barely knows how to use the word 'logic' in a sentence. I wanted and tried to kill him twice today, but I always stopped myself before the last of his breath was gone. Why was that?

I looked at the door where Tesla had dragged Nnoitra back to his room. I turned back to the book I was reading. Ah, I couldn't read knowing Nnoitra was hurt. What was I saying? Of course I could. He was a pain in the ass. I knew he loved me. No one stares at a single person so much without having feelings for them. I refused to love him back. He was a thorn. A thorn in the paw of a lion. He was a box. The box that trapped the rabbit. He was a nuisance; I guess that's what I'm trying to say. Still, I felt guilty for leaving him. I mean, trying to kill him. Why did Neliel have to go? At least if I had replaced her and she was still here, Nnoitra could still be head over heels for her and not me. Was I moving? I was already walking out of the library. Stop it feet! Stop! I refuse to apologize to Nnoitra. I felt light-headed. It was Nnoitra's fault. He gave me headaches. He gave me chills. He wanted to give me pleasure…NEVER!! I stopped my feet right then. I looked. I was already at his door. I turned away and put my nose in the air. I would never admit defeat to my feelings, thoughts, argh! What was it? Why was I so compelled to think about Nnoitra always!? Why was he constantly running through my mind? Was he stalking me to make me go insane? Now that I look at it, I find him more often than he finds me. That doesn't matter! What mattered now was that I would _not_ apologize to Nnoitra, and I would _not_ be swayed by such a pig-headed boy. I walked away from the door and went to the kitchen. There really was no food in the fridge. I guess Nnoitra wasn't being such a bitch after all. He was just a hungry bastard. I went to my room, grabbed some extra food I kept in a mini fridge Ulquiorra gave me to keep the extra food cold, and put the food in the kitchen fridge. I felt guilty the whole time. I guess I did need to go see Nnoitra. I felt crummy knowing I had tried to kill him…twice and not gone to apologize. I huffed and walked to the room. Just as I was about to knock, the door was opened. Tesla was coming out. He was bleeding from his gut, I noticed.

"Did Nnoitra do that to you?"

He didn't answer. He brushed past me harshly. I set my face and walked inside. When he saw me he started shouting Tesla's name like crazy. Tesla didn't come though. Nnoitra swore.

"Just make it quick, alright? Take my will over there to Aizen."

"_Lord_ Aizen." I corrected him. "And I'm not here to kill you?" That sounded more like a question…

"Are you sure? You've already tried twice. Third time's the charm."

"Shut up! I came to a-a-apolo-apologize. I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

He looked at me. It looked as if he was going to faint. He shook his head.

"What?"

This dumbass.

"I said I'm sorry. Do you forgive me or not?"

He was silent. He started shouting Tesla's name again.

"Tesla! Tesla! Tesla! Get your ass in here! TESLA!!! TESLA!!!"

I threw my hand over his mouth.

"Will you shut up!?"

"You're going to kill me, I know you are! You've been plotting."

"It's only been fifteen minutes since you were in the library."

He looked up in thought. Dull, pointless, thought.

"TEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSLLLAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I smacked him. He put his hand on his cheek.

"You did come to kill me."

"Just say 'I forgive you!'"

"I forgive you." He frowned and lied back down on the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed away from him. He was looking at me again. Maybe I should change my uniform…He sat up quickly.

"This is the first time you've ever been in my room." He said.

"What about it?"

"This is the first time you've apologized to me." He grinned when I did not answer. He took my arm and pulled me closer to him. I looked at him wide eyed. He smiled.

"Come on, Halibel. I know you like me. You know I like you, so let's have some fun. Right here and now."

"What!?"

He put his lips on mine quickly and abruptly. I tried to pull back for a little bit, but I gave in. Maybe I did like him. All I know is that he was good at this. He moved his hands to my hakama and tried to get the sash from around my waist. I didn't stop him. He put himself on top of me; I pushed him back. He was shocked.

"I'm on top." I smiled. He smiled too. I put myself on top of him kissing him, trying to get his goddamn pants off, but it was like they were attached to his skin. He helped me out and took them off himself. He switched our positions getting no arguments from me, and inserted gently. Rocking and swaying like a pro. He came back down to kiss me rocking all the while. I moaned and groaned in satisfaction. He quickened the pace making me moan even more, even louder. I loved this. I loved him. Everything about him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer. He kissed me smiling. It was my turn. On top, I showed him how you really did things. Quick and to the point, I swayed, rocked, I did it all. Nnoitra was pleased. This is what we had needed the whole time. We ended with a bang. I screamed his name. He loved that. We dressed and decided we would take a quick nap before doing anything else. Sex like that required rest.

I woke up to his smiling face. He put a finger on my nose.

"You love me." He teased. I blushed though I doubt he could see it. I closed my eyes.

"So what? You love me too."

"I know." He said content. I kissed him on his lips quickly and pulled back. He smiled wider. We just sat there for awhile.

"Why did we always fight, Halibel?" He asked me. I opened my eyes.

"I don't really know. Maybe the fighting is what brought us together."

"I fucking agree." His smile couldn't get any wider. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer. I snuggled into him.

"One more nap. Then we can get back to work."

"I fucking agree."

We drifted off again into a deep slumber. A nice one too now that I had a good man by my side.

I woke up first this time. Nnoitra was snoring low and peaceful. He was cute in his sleep. He didn't look like much of a moron in his sleep. I slipped out of his grip, out of the bed, and stood next to the door. Maybe I should just wake him up. I looked at the clock. It was 1:00 a.m. He could keep sleeping until morning. I had more work to do. I opened the door and slipped out bumping into Grimmjow. What was he doing awake. He looked at me.

"Oi, watch where you're going woman."

"You better watch yourself, Grimmjow. I'm you're superior."

"Psh, whatever." He looked away. He was the new, old Nnoitra. Pig-headed boy. He looked at me and looked at the door.

"Any particular reason you were in Nnoitra's room?"

"No! No. I just went to get this thing that I had lent Nnoitra. He never gave it back, so I went to get it."

"Your hair is all messed up."

"I ran. I was sweating. I fell."

"You two had sex, didn't you?"

"Yes."

He stared at me fighting back a smile the whole time. I gave him my icy glare, and he put his hands up.

"No, no, I get it. You two are friends, or would it be more than friends, now. Me and Ulquiorra became friends awhile back, but I'd steer clear of Gin and Aizen. They love watching our fights."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Gin and Aizen always watch the two people that fight most which is you and him right now."

"Oh, thank you for the warning."

Grimmjow was actually helping me? Maybe being friends with Ulquiorra that once did him some good. He nodded to me and walked around me looking down at the ground. I wonder what he was thinking about. No time, I walked all the way to my room in between Ulquiorra's and Barragan's rooms. There was a lot of space in between our rooms. On the way there, I was thinking about Nnoitra. He ran through my mind even more. I had been thinking about him since my eyes opened. I opened the door to my room, and lied on my own bed. I sighed. That was great. What a great night. What a great night indeed. I curled up and feel asleep again. I was too consumed with my own thoughts to do any work. I was to busy thinking about Nnoitra.


	3. PigHead!

Pig-Headed Ass

You Better Apologize

It was good to see Nnoitra again. It really was. I had missed him despite knowing he was the one responsible for throwing me out of Las Noches, transforming me into a child, and ripping the mask off of Dondachakka and Pesche. I was not one to hold a long grudge. No, I only held that grudge for a couple of years, and then I was done with it.

Nnoitra looked pretty shocked to see me. I mean, he was very shocked. He had only said my name, and after that, said nothing. His eyes were the widest I've ever seen them. He would not release my hand, although that was nice. I smiled kindly at him; he shuddered. Did I frighten him with my sudden appearance? I hope not.

"Are you okay, Nnoitra?"

He nodded.

"You won't be okay after I finish with you!!" A girl yelled from down the hall. She had blonde hair, dark skin, and an extremely skimpy uniform. The bottom, maybe half, of her breasts were showing, and her hips were free. How could one disgrace herself so much? She grabbed Nnoitra by his collar.

"Look at me Nnoitra, not her! I'm talking to you!" She was pissed. I got it.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked softly. Her eyes flared at the very sight of me.

"Who am I?? I'm this guy's girlfriend!"

I was taken aback. Nnoitra had dumped me for some maniac. I raised a brow.

"Nnoitra, who is this?" I pulled him out of her grip. He stood in between us. He looked at us both.

"Uh, awkward, Neliel, this is my girlfriend Halibel. Tia Hlaibel."

She crossed her arms in front of her mountains.

"Halibel, this is my ex-girlfriend, Neleil Tu Oderschvank."

"I KNOW WHO SHE IS!! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?!?" The girl screamed.

I could see from far off Gin smiling. His mouth was twitching. Was this meeting his doing? The girl, Halibel, cleared her throat to get my attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" She growled. I crossed my arms.

"I don't really know. I was playing with Dondachakka and Pesche…"

"I don't want your life story. Why are you here?" She was impatient.

"If you let me finish, you'll understand. Her eye twitched. If her collar was up so far, I could probably see her clenching her teeth.

"Anyway, I was playing in my child form when suddenly, I was me again. Dondachakka and Pesche couldn't explain it, so we figured it was temporary like last time. Gin found me somehow and invited me back to Las Noches. I accepted. Now I'm here."

"Will you be here long?" Nnoitra asked excitedly. Halibel shot him an infuriated look.

"I already said that I think this transformation is temporary. I shan't be here too long."

"Damn…" He looked down. Halibel was glaring at him. She turned her cold, cold look to me.

"I hate you." She mouthed.

"I figured." I mouthed back. Halibel pounced for me. I thought she was actually going to do it, kill me. No, she was stopped by Nnoitra who was holding her arms. She flailed around.

"RELEASE ME NOW!!!!"

"I can't do that!"

"WHY NOT!?!?"

"You know why I can't."

Her kicking stopped. Her eyes watered slightly. She looked at Nnoitra softly. He refused to look at her.

"You bastard. You lied to me. You told me you loved me, and we had sex. Now that she's here, you're taking it all back. You lied to me…You bastard!" She used her free leg to kick him in his…er…unmentionables and freed herself by doing so. Nnoitra fell to his knees I pain. I pushed her out of the way and put my hands on Nnoitra.

"Are you okay?"

"No, ooooohhh no, she kicked where the sun don't shine. Ooh boy."

I looked at Halibel harshly.

"How could you be so heartless?"

"Me? Oh, I'm being heartless? What about him? Huh? What about him?"

"I don't know what happened between you two, and I don't want to know but you didn't need to kick him!"

"He deserved it."

"Why? Because he was protecting me?"

"Exactly!"

I almost lost it. She was such a…such a fucking bitch, I didn't think I could stand acting so calm around her. She pushed me back following by knocking Nnoitra over. He looked at her.

"Halibel, Tia, please calm down."

"You don't get to call me by my name. Nnoitra, let it be known that you have made me an enemy. And this enemy is going to kick your ass."

Nnoitra gulped. I glared at her. She was storming off. Gin was chuckling in the back. Aizen was there now. He was smiling too. Nnoitra had gone back to nursing his, um, boys.

How dare he!? How dare Nnoitra not even bother to tell Neliel that he was sworn t me by love! He may have mentioned it, but he sure didn't show it! I was so mad, I just wanted to…wanted to…go back and kick him in the balls again with iron boots! Of course I didn't need them. All I had to do was put all of my power into it, and I could surpass the power of a steel-toed boot. I came to my room, opened the door, and slammed the door. What I did next was unexpected. I knelt down by my bed and started crying bitterly over my lost love. I had gone through all this trouble to show Nnoitra I loved him, and he turned his back on me for his old flame? The tears of sadness and anger continued to roll down from my eye down my collar until they made contact with the Hollow bone under my uniform shirt. I wanted Nnoitra back. He was my love. He was my love. He was my love. No one else's! He was mine. I loved him so much. I had to calm myself down. What a disgrace. The third Espada should not be crying over some pig-headed boy. She should be angry. She should realize that it was not her fault. It was Nel Tu. She had caused all of this. Halibel couldn't just kill her though. You couldn't kill someone just because you didn't like them. It was absurd. Never heard of. Halibel sighed. How would she resolve this problem? She wouldn't feel whole again until she got Nnoitra back. Correction, she was a Hollow and would always feel empty because of the pain in her heart. Ah, sweet logic. No matter, something had to be done…or did it? Wasn't Halibel free now? Nnoitra had aroused her, sure, but her unthinking is probably what caused her to lose her head that night. She had only told Nnoitra she loved him to make him feel good after he told her he loved her. She didn't actually love him. No way. She had a better chance of loving Szayel. (Extremely) Slim to none. She nodded her head. That wasn't true and she knew it. She did love Nnoitra. She was upset she had just been replaced by that green-haired devil Nel Tu, but Nnoitra had his reasons. Namely, the reason that stated he was a womanizer. A dirty, filthy, fucking, womanizing bastard. That was all she needed to know. She couldn't help but be curious about what Neliel and Nnoitra were doing now.

So…first, I was almost killed twice. Second, I had incredible sex. Third, I had my boys re-ascended. What an incredible two days this had been. A great fucking two days! Two days full of fucking pain and fucking misery and only a drop of fucking pleasure! I had one thing to say. WHAT THE FUCK!?

I sat in the hall with my head buried in my hands. Anyone who thinks I'm crying, I dare you to come into Las Noches, find me, and say that to my face. You'll fucking die. Neleil put her arm around me to comfort me. That's what had got me dumped in the first place. Halibel overreacted too. She just saw me with Nel, She didn't see me doing anything with Nel. Not that I wanted to…anymore. She was just Nel now. The girl who drove me crazy thinking she was all that because she was stronger than me. Strutting around like she was a goddamn princess. Women like that sickened me. Did Halibel do that? Of course not! She was all work and, well, she played with me, now didn't she? I put my head up and groaned loudly. Gin and Aizen walked over to us. I looked at Aizen.

"Don't tell me no more goddamn rules."

"You disobeyed rule thirty-eight. No talking to old flames."

That was a rule? I didn't even hear him. Okay, it was more like I couldn't hear him over the sound of banging my head into the wall. I groaned again.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? She's probably pissed to the point of no return."

"Probably?" They all three said. I looked at them.

"I mean, she is pissed to the point of no return." I thought about this. I groaned again. Nel pat my back.

"It's okay Nnoitra. I shouldn't have come."

"No, no, don't feel bad because of my daughter's attitude. She's always been the jealous type."

It seems they had forgotten about the problem at hand. I cleared my throat loudly.

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. She's probably going through some phases right now, so it's maybe not too late yet. Maybe."

I rolled my eye. Maybe if I showed her how mad at myself I was, she would forgive me. I needed some self0inflicted pain. Who knew how to really be self-abusive? Ulquiorra maybe? I thought of the scene. 'Hi, Ulquiorra. You wouldn't know about cutting would you?' Cero to my face. I shuddered.

"Call a meeting, Aizen…Lord Aizen."

"Meeting time! Yea!!!!! I mean…sure."

We gathered in the meeting room. Everyone was there except Halibel. I had decided that I should go get her. I made a cross several times. Lord Aizen be with me. Lord Aizen be with me. Lord Aizen be with me, I said over and over. I was pretty freaked out o be seeing an arrancar two steps higher than me. And alone!? Why didn't someone come with me?? And where the hell was Tesla!? I hadn't seen him since yesterday before me and Halibel did it. The little bitch must have ran off to make me mad. Bastard. I came to the door. It was silent. I knocked on the door.

"Uh, Halibel? It's Nnoitra. I'm going to come in, so don't freak out, okay?"

There was no answer. I put my long hand on the door. It opened up. I shuffled inside. It was silent. I took a step forward, followed by another and another. The door shut behind me. I turned around. I saw her green eyes, nothing more. The room was too dark. She put her hands up and spread them apart. There was something long and narrow in her hands. What? She disappeared. A sonido! I crouched a little trying to hear her. Then, something was wrapping around my neck. She was choking me with a rope. I gagged. She put her face close to mine.

"I came to terms with it. You love Neliel. I didn't like it. You must die."

She forced the rope tighter around my neck. I gagged and gagged and even begged for air. I was starting to slip. If this pressure didn't let up, I really would be killed. Something told me that she wasn't going to let up. I had to admit my feelings before I died.

"Hlaibel….I….have to…….tell……….you…………….something……………………."

"What?" She said forcing the rope again.

"I'm……….sorry………..I…………..didn't……………..try to…………upset you……..!"

"Are you lying?"

"If……I…………didn't love……………..you……………why would…………..I…………..come…… see…………. you………….?"

She loosened the rope a little bit. I gasped for the little air I was given. Was she forgiving me perhaps? I look right at her face. There is no feeling on it. She was upset that I had acted so dumbly. Damn.

"I……still………love you……..Halibel……….."

The rope loosened a bit more.

"I………was…….stupid……"

A bit more.

"I……was……an idiot."

A little more.

"I'm a…..pig-headed……stubborn…..lying….stupid….son of a bitch…..womainzing…bitch-fuck."

She finally took the rope away completely. Why she even needed the rope, I have no idea. She could have easily used her reiatsu or her own hands. I should be happy she didn't use her hands. My neck would be snapped right now if she had. I breathed hard trying to make up for the breaths I had missed. I coughed and coughed. She waited for me to finish. I looked at her face when I was done with my post near-death-trauma experience. She was still upset. She turned her back on me. I swiveled her back around.

"Halibel, you have to believe me when I say I didn't do nothing.' You overreacted to what you saw. I was just standing with Neliel. We weren't doin' nothing' at all."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't do that! You know you did. That's why you're rolling your eyes!"

"Do you know that for a fact, Nnoitra? Perhaps I was more upset that you were staring at Nel like she was the most amazing thing you have ever seen. Perhaps it was because you acted like you still loved her as opposed to loving me. Maybe it's because I sort of became invisible to you when she was with you. Pick a reason, any reason at all."

Did I really act like that? I didn't know I had been acting like such a…dick. I should wear a sign on my back. Uh, no. I looked into her eyes.

"I was acting very stupid. I unwillingly apologize. I mean, no! Don't look at me like that! Put the rope down! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was an idiot! I was pig-headed! I am a mere child." I had heard her say that about me some time ago. I thought that was funny. She looked a bit surprised to know that I knew what she thought of me. She looked down.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm sorry I kicked you in the balls. I'm sorry for being so jealous."

"I forgive you if you forgive me." I smiled at her. She smiled at me. She wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her. She raised up on her tip toes to reach my ear.

"Do that again, and I'll rip them off next time."

"Holy shit." I smiled wider. She pulled down her collar to kiss me. The kiss was pure Hollow bone. I smiled at her.

"It's funny. I was going to call myself out in front of all the Espada to get you back."

She raised an eyebrow.

I entered the meeting room with Halibel at my hip. My face read discomfort. Halibel shook herself of my grip and crossed her arms, but not before handing me a little card. I looked at it, sighed, and walked to the front of the table. Aizen stood up.

"Nnoitra has something to say. Everyone listen closely, especially you Halibel."

"Oh, I'm listening."

"D-do I have to? Can't we just…"

"No. It was your idea."

"Damn…I almost got away with it…I could've gotten away with it if it wasn't for my meddling mouth."

Halibel motioned for me to go on. I looked at all of the Espada before I spoke. I saw Nel sitting in my chair. I sighed and held up the card.

"Hello my fellow Espada. You already know who I am, so I will not say my name. Has everyone followed what's been going on with me and Halibel?"

Everyone shook their heads. I groaned.

"Halibel and I have been dating. Halibel and I had some problems. I got pig-headed. I wanted an affair. I did not!"

"Read the card, Nnoitra." Halibel narrowed her eyes. I picked the card up again.

"I made Halibel mad. She dumped me. Oh my Aizen…I was a pussy. I cried in the hallway. I had to be comforted by a woman. I acted like a woman. Halibel could have and did choke me. She is my superior. I am her slave. She is my master. I am a fucking womanizing bastard who has seen the light. I am now Halibel's bitch…"

There were chuckles and snickers flying all through the meeting room. It was Gin and Aizen who really got everyone laughing by laughing loudly themselves. Halibel came to the front and hugged me.

"I forgive him." She said to the Espada.

More laughs. My face turned red gradually. No one would forget this. No one…


	4. Prequel Anyone?

Prequel Anyone?

The fun was over. Everything was calm. Everything was peaceful Nnoitra was Halibel's. Again, Gin and I had failed to ruin a relationship, but it was fun to see them happy. It was fun to see Nnoitra ordered around. The fun really ended when Nel Tu left. Her part in the show made for an interesting episode. I even showed the episode to Tousen, but I forgot he couldn't see. Whoops. My bad. I was pretty bored now. Sigh. What was this? My, my, what was Szayel doing with Luppi? The fun was starting again.


End file.
